Please Give Me a Chance
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: A Oneshot... Before the mission starts Beast Boy and Raven find feelings for eachother! Nothing else to write so enjoy and review! plz! :


I hope you like my story!

Raven woke up looking at her ceiling. She turned over looking at her clock, which read 9:30 am. She forced her self up and sat on the edge of her bed trying to think about what she had to do today. She was relieved to know she didn't have anything to do unless a criminal would decide to cause some trouble but she didn't think that was going to happen. The years have passed and now she was the age of 17. Her and the Teen Titans have been living normal lives but they are still living as a team just out of their uniforms. They used to fight crime everyday but now they just help catch robbers or just your everyday troublemaker. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a black and green Linkin Park skirt and a blank tank top. She hated wearing skirts but the laundry hasn't been done lately. Her clothes options were tight. She put on her clothes and walked outside of her door but only realizing Beast Boy was the only person in the main room. She walked up behind him and started to speak.

"Where did the others go?"

Beast Boy jumped because he was startled by her voice.

"Don't sneak up on me like that I could have had a heart attack!"

"Sorry! I just didn't think a tough man like you could get scared of a little girl like myself."

Beast Boy knew she was being sarcastic and decided to get into the soon to be argument.

"Ha you consider yourself a little girl, I consider you a BIG BITCH!"

"Shut up and just tell me where the others are."

"How a I'm supposed to know I just woke up."

"Never mind."

Raven gave up and sat down on the; a couple feet from where he was sitting. Beast Boy didn't like silence so he started to talk to her. Even though he made a rude comment he knew she couldn't stay mad at him. He mind started to wonder. He was thinking about all the time's girls looked at him and laughed. He wanted to know Raven's view on what he looked like. Beast Boy figured she would just laugh and give him a sarcastic remark.

"Rae, do you think I'm a good looking guy?"

Raven almost laugh but she could hear the seriousness in his voice.

She thought about it, when he was younger he was a stick with hair. Now he had a six pack, a gorgeous smile, a cute face, and muscular arms. She thought to her self _I Guess you could say he's could looking, wait Rae what are you thinking he is FINE. _She snapped her self back to reality and looked at him.

"Um…well yeah I…guess so."

His eyes got big as he looked at her with a smile.

"You're lying Rae"

"No I am not"

He scooted closer to her. He thought about what if Raven really did think he was hot could he finally go out with her or he might even be able to… wait he stopped him self there knowing he was thinking way outside of the box. He always thought of there being sexual tension between them two (or at least he wished there were). He looked deep into her eyes as she gave him a scolding look. All the gothic and just plain punk boyfriends she had before just completely annoyed him, also making him jealous over the fact they had a chance but he never did and he thought he never would.

He was face to face with her when he started tickling her on her sides. She tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it at all. He tickled her until her body was pinned under his. He looked at her face as his hands slid down to her hips. She started taking shallow breaths. Her hands were on his chest. She couldn't help but feel the hard muscle that lied under the white muscle shirt he was wearing. She thought about kicking him right where it hurts but she was curious about where this was going. Beast Boy bent his face down and kissed her. It wasn't a peck but wasn't French either. Feeling stupid about what he did he jumped up and got off the couch.

"I…uh..need..to take a nap…see you later Rae."

He ran off to his room making sure the door was completely closed. Raven had to think for a second about what just happened. She was not only shocked but also confused. She got off the couch went to her room. She sat on her floor and meditated. She thought to her self _Does Beast Boy like me. _

Chapter Two

Beast Boy laid on his bed thinking about what he had just done. He liked Raven but never knew he would just kiss her. He had always wanted to and the other team members were gone so he just did it. He closed is eyes but he heard the main door open and knew the other teammates were back. Beast Boy hopped up and ran out of his room

"Where did you guys go?" Beast Boy asked as he examined the bags each of them held.

"Beast Boy we went to the mall of shopping" Starfire answered as she walked over to the couch and sat down the bags.

"Sorry we didn't take you but you and raven were still asleep. We didn't want to disturb you two." Robin apologized to Beast Boy knowing he was probably upset of leaving him behind.

"Its okay I had fun watching TV."

"Hey grass stain where is Rae." Cyborg asked .

"I…uh don't know."

"I'm right here." Raven walked up to Beast Boy standing beside him looking at the bags Robin and Cyborg both had in there hands.

"We saw Aqualad at the mall. He told us to tell you he was coming over later to see you." Robin said laying his bags on the floor.

"Oh. Did he say what time?" Raven asked curiously. She had had a crush on him and still did but wasn't in love with him. Beast Boy frowned at the thought. How could Aqualad have the girl he wanted. Raven might not be Ravens boyfriend but he had her attention.

"Oh yippee I can't wait to see him! Everyone wants to spend time with fish boy!" Beast Boy commented and turned around and scrimmaged through the bags on the couch.

"Why do you have to be a overly jealous jerk. He is very nice and when we go out he always treats me with kindness unlike you!"

"I am not jealous okay I just don't like the guy. If he were smart he would never go out with you or treat you with kindness. I have tried to be nice but with your depressed attitude its harder than it seems Rae!"

"Beast Boy shut the hell up. You have enough nerve talking about somebody else's intelligence when you can't even add or subtract let alone have a girl friend."

"I didn't even know you were his girlfriend."

"Well, I am so you better watch your step around me."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. They were going out but he never knew. He wanted to cry. Beast Boy just showed a part of his affection to her today, on the couch, the kiss they shared and now he finds out she has a boyfriend. He was planning on telling her his true feelings but now he had to make a cover up why he even did it in the first place.

"Forget about it it's your miserable life you do want you want even though some of your decisions are just plain stupid."

Raven was getting ready to say something when someone started knocking at the door. Robin what over to the door and opened it up. To every ones surprise there was two men standing there in suits with sunglasses.

"We are from the police station. We need your help." The tallest man said showing him his badge. Robin looked at it making sure it was real. After he confirmed that the badge was real he let the two men in.

"What do you need us for." Robin asked examining the two men that stood before him.

There has been girls being raped and murdered going on in a city near here. We need you guys to help us find the person behind it all." The shorter man now spoke with a hint of pity in his voice.

"How are we supposed to find this person. If you guys can't find how are we supposed to." Robin didn't know how or what exactly they two men thought they could do.

"Like Richard said before there has been girls getting raped and murdered. We need bate to lure him so we can catch him once and for all. We need girls that are strong enough to take the person on if they try to attack them. We happen to know you have two very attractive girls on your team."

"Yeah. The red head and the gothic girl." The little man called Richard interrupted the other man hoping ot sound smart.

"What? How are we supposed to catch this guy when Starfire and I are known all around the world. I mean I am pretty sure he would recognize us. Did you ever think about that?" Raven asked the two men with a dull look looking for an answer form one of them. The two officers looked at her and smiles.

"We are going to disguise you, actually all of you." The little man made his point and looked at his partner. Raven was confused, she thought this was a mission for her and Starfire not the whole team.

"I thought this was a mission for Starfire and I."

Richard looked at Raven and said " We need all of you to help us find this criminal but we need you two to make him, you could say closer to us." Richard's partner looked at him and decided to explain further.

"You all will be enrolled into a high school and get different names, different homes but only for awhile we guess unless it takes longer if so we are looking at a good 5 months or so. I hope you guys are still willing to do this."

They all looked at each other all of them have heard about girls getting raped and murdered but they never fought these kind of criminals. The only fought evil villains or robbers, etc. Robin had some things to say, so he spoke up.

"How about you two tell us more this mission. We need to know where we are going to be going to school, identities, and where we will be living."

The officers knew it was going to be a long story


End file.
